


What's a Sterek?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Season/Series 02, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being called "Sterek" by Issac after the pack go see a movie, Stiles decides to Google it. Humor is the product</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Sterek?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at the afterelton.com poll when I got home from school. Destiel is currently in the lead and I wanted to write something that would help the cause.
> 
> Supernatural fandom, I love and I'm a part of you. But I'm a Sterek shipper and you either go hard, or GO HOME!

"Stiles, what in the hell are you doing?" Derek asks once they return to the Hale household. The pack had a great time at the movies that evening and everything went smoothly (as smoothly as having an Alpha pack move into town can get.) Derek knew what Stiles was doing, but couldn't believe that he would actually Google it! It was just a pet name from Isaac for them, so what! It really didn't matter with Derek. So, what's use of putting it into a search engine. Besides, it wasn't really said outside the pack.

"Checking something," his mate replies back, typing away at the laptop he had bought to keep at Derek's house. His fingers were typing away, constantly hitting the backspace because of the constant mistakes he made. When Stiles gets anxious, he gets careless. And when he gets careless, well you get the idea.

"I know  _what_ your doing. I just want to know why you're doing it," Derek grumbles, sliding down to kneel beside Stiles. Said teenager completely ignored what the Alpha said and just kept typing. He was clicking through pages and pages of Google, ready to give up on it. Until he saw a link.

"Urban Dictionary has something about us."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do, Sourwolf," Stiles argues, ingnoring the low growl coming from the wolf and he clicked the link. He looked at the first definition and his eyes shot wide open.

"Holy hell! You have to read this!" he shouts, loud enough so the neighbors (which were far, far, far, away) could hear them. Derek shushed him and looked at the page himself. You couldn't see it in his face, but his brain completely short circuited. THe entry read:

_Sterek is the fanfictional portmaneau that refers to the relationship between Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale._

"That means nothing," he lies.

"It wha- it means nothing? Derek, how in the hell would anyone outside of Beacon Hills, or the pack for that matter, know who we are?" Stiles challenges, completely in disbelief at the calm demeanor and denial of his mate. When Derek scowled at him, Stiles knew that his point was valid and unshakable .

"Well, I'm going to need more proof." 

"You stubborn Sourwolf. Alright, I'll give you proof." Stiles mumbled, typing away at the laptop again. He searched again, only to find another trustworthy site, afterelton.com.

"What is this?" he mumbled to himself and Derek scrolling down to see a picture of two dudes standing way too close and staring way to thoughtfully into each other's eyes.  _Derek and I have stared at eachother more meaningfully,_ Stiles mentally comments. He reads the poll title. _After Elton Ultimate Slash Tourney. What in the hell is that?_ Stiles says again. _  
_

"What is that?" Derek grumbles, having the same amount of patience as Stiles.

"I don't know. Let's just vote for us and see what we get," Stiles responded, doing exactly that, "I think it's a gay couples tournament." He added. His eyes widened at the results he came up with.

"And we're losing?! What in the actual fuck?!" he shouts jumping up from the desk to race to the table beside to the front door. He grabbed his phone. He pushed a few buttons before putting it up to his ear and running towards the computer.

"What are you doing, Stilinski?" Derek snaps, standing up and bending at the waist to look at the screen.

"I'm calling the whole pack and telling them to vote. I'm also posting this to "sterek" tag on tumblr. And yes, I'm sure they have one. tumblr loves gay couples. A majority of it is made up of fangirls!" he screeches completely ignoring Derek's possible response to ramble to Scott about it and to tell him to call the whole lacross team to vote.

Derek just scrubs his hand down his face and walks away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. I might tweet this to our ships captain, Captain Stephen Lunsford! Of course this is unbeta'd and might never be!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


End file.
